YouTube 101: Subscriptions
YouTube 101: Subscriptions is an educational episode that teaches new YouTube users how to use YouTube subscriptions. It shows Cuddles using YouTube while a voice over explains how to use features of YouTube subscriptions. The video can be seen at the HTF website here. Plot The story begins in Cuddles' room, which is filled with posters of Giggles. Cuddles looks at a picture of Giggles in a heart-shaped picture frame before going on to the internet. He switches on the monitor of his computer and the YouTube page appears. He types "giggles" into the search bar and goes to "The Giggles Channel." Cuddles quickly subscribes to "The Giggles Channel". He sees under "Recent Activities" a new video called "Giggles at the Malt Shop." Clicking it, he soon finds out, much to his shock and despair, that Giggles is cheating on him by going on a date with Disco Bear. The video, as it turns out, is on Disco Bear's channel. Cuddles quickly goes to his own page and types in a string of profanities on the bulletin board to show his rage at Disco Bear for dating his girlfriend. He unsubscribes to "The Giggles Channel," throws Giggles' picture into the garbage bin, and cries in front of the monitor. Later, we look at Disco Bear's channel, and it is revealed that the "Giggles" seen with him is actually just a cardboard cutout that Disco Bear used to fool his audience. Transcript {Cuddles is seen kissing a picture of Giggles, sitting next to his computer desktop} "Subscribing to channels is a great way to stay current with your favorite users on YouTube." {Cuddles turns on his monitor and types in "giggles" in the search bar.} "When you come across a channel you like..." {Cuddles clicks on Giggles' YouTube channel icon, which takes him to The Giggles Channel, exciting him} "...click the 'Subscribe' button." {Cuddles clicks on the Subscribe button} "Now, whenever you're logged in, you'll get that user's latest video delivered straight to your homepage." {Cuddles goes back to the homepage and sees the "Subscriptions" section, but hasn't gotten anything from whom he subscribed to.} "Whenever that user rates, favorites, or comments on videos, you'll be notified in recent activity feed on your homepage..." {Cuddles looks at the "Activity Feed", where Giggles liked a video called "Giggles at the Malt Shop", he clicks on the video and watches it, where it's revealed that it's uploaded by Disco Bear Channel. The video shows "Giggles" sipping a milkshake with Disco Bear. Cuddles is shocked when he sees this and gasps before he shows an annoyed expression.} "...and if you want to see who is subscribing to your channel, you can keep track by looking at the 'Subscribers' box." {Cuddles goes to his YouTube Channel called "It's Cuddles", he looks at this subscribers section, showing that lumpy, nutty, and disco bear have subscribed to him.} "You can message your subscribers by posting a bulletin on your channel, which they'll see in their Recent Activity feed." {Cuddles aggravates and whimpers while he types "Cuddles ... #%&! #%? $!#% !!!!!" before he posts it} "You also have the option to remove subscriptions at any time, by going into Edit Subscriptions, and choosing Unsubscribe." {Cuddles clicks on edit subscription, chooses "Unsubscribe from The Giggles Channel" and then clicks "Update" before the monitor turns off. Cuddles throws away the picture of Giggles into the garbage, and cries with his face on the keyboard.} "You are now in the best position to stay updated in all the new content that interests you." {scene fades back to the Disco Bear Channel, where it's soon revealed that the "Giggles" he is dating with is actually a cardboard cutout of her which falls over, episode ends} Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total Rate: 100% Goofs #Below Cuddles' recent activity, it shows that he became friends with Lumpy and Nutty two weeks ago. However, Cuddles' only friends on YouTube are Giggles and an unknown user. Lumpy and Nutty are his only subscribers. #Disco Bear's username had caps at the beginning of each word. However, when his username is seen in Cuddles' subscribers box, his username is all in lowercase letters. #Disco Bear's avatar was his head on his channel. However, when he is in Cuddles' subscribers box, he has an avatar of him dancing. #When Cuddles is on Disco Bear's channel, his username is all in lower case. When he goes to his own channel, his "C" becomes a capital C. #When Cuddles searches for Giggles' channel, the search result has the title "giggles". When he goes to her channel, her title becomes "The Giggles Channel" #When Cuddles was on the homepage on YouTube, the video he was about to view had only 4 views, but on Disco Bear's channel it had over 2 million views and 2,961 ratings. #According to Disco Bear's channel he uploaded 35 videos even though he only uploaded 1 video. #The two videos on Giggles' channel had no titles. #When Cuddles searches for Giggles' channel, it said she had 390 videos, when he clicks on it, she only has 2 uploads. #Cuddles can't have YouTube partnership with only 3 subscribers. #The video Disco Bear uploaded was 3:36 minutes long, though it said in the results that it was 7:01 minutes long. #When Cuddles clicks on Giggles' channel, the video on the channel is already at 0:21 seconds long. #When Cuddles was about to subscribe to Giggles, her avatar was her looking at you, but when it says she is friends with him, her avatar changed. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos Without Gore Category:No Deaths Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring The Narrator Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes